Secrets
by animeloveramy
Summary: Several instances allowed Lily Evans to figure out the secrets behind the marauders. The first thing she had realised was that all four of them would leave on the night of the full moon. But why? And what significance did their nicknames hold? LE/JP


**1st Weasley Twin: **_**Oh, are you a prefect, Percy? You should have said something, we had no idea.  
><strong>_**2nd Weasley Twin: **_**Hang on; I think I remember him saying something about it. Once -**_**  
>1st Weasley Twin: <strong>_**Or twice**_** -  
>2nd Weasley Twin: <strong>_**A minute**_** -  
>1st Weasley Twin: <strong>_**All summer**_** -  
>Percy: <strong>_**Oh, shut up!**_

**oxo…oxo**

Several instances allowed Lily Evans to figure out the secret behind the marauders and, after dating one of them for half the year, she supposed it was to be expected.

The first thing she had realised was that all four of them would leave on the night of the full moon and would not be back until the early hours of the morning looking very worse for wear.

The second thing she had realised was that Remus would begin to look rather ill a few days before their excursions and would always look the worst out of them the day after. It was a simple case of logic to put two and two together and figure out he was a werewolf. But where did that leave the others?

It was after a particular conversation between them in the hall that had given her the idea for the third thing she had realised. Their nicknames had something to do with it and, although she had paid little attention to them earlier, she had realised that 'moony' must stand for the fact he was a werewolf; a clever idea. But what did the others mean?

After a transfiguration lesson on Animagi she finally figured it out. That's what they were; Animagi. Peter was a rat or a mouse she guessed, Sirius either a dog or a cat and James, well, he had to be a stag really. The thought was interesting but when she realised the danger they put themselves in she began to worry and her worry eventually turned to annoyance before simmering into anger.

Stalking down the corridor, Lily didn't give much attention to the people she passed or where she was really going. Oh she knew her destination, wherever James Potter happened to be; but she wasn't really paying attention as to where that might be.

The younger students cowed back from their head girl when they saw the look in her eyes, deciding they wanted to live. She didn't even notice, brushing past as if they weren't even there which, for once, they were grateful for.

Arriving in the head's common room she dropped her bag unceremoniously onto the floor before making her way over to the boy staring into the fire with a steady gaze. James looked up when he heard her, his smile faltering slightly at the look of bloody murder she was giving him.

"Good afternoon Lily. What's the matter?" he asked nervously. _Good,_ she thought, _he has a right to be nervous. Terrified in fact. Go on Potter, run while you bloody well can._

He didn't run, but he didn't look very comfortable either.

"Potter, what do you and your friends do every month hu?" she asked sweetly, causing James to wince slightly. He wouldn't tell her, she already knew, but she wanted to make him squirm as much as possible.

"I told you Lily, I can't tell you that. It's not my secret to share."

She narrowed her eyes and he could feel his heart slowly sinking in his chest.

"It has something to do with those stupidly clever nicknames." She told him, getting joy out of his startled features. "Moony was the first I figured out. The others came to me in transfiguration earlier this week."

James gawped at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, hoping beyond hope it was a bluff. Lily laughed bitterly.

"Still denying it hu? I know what Remus is James; it wasn't hard to figure out. You though, your part was a lot more difficult. You going to tell me or am I going to have to tell you what I think I know?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

James seemed to deflate under her gaze before sighing and looking at his feet.

"Animagi." He told the floor before moving his head back up to look at her. "We are Animagi."

Lily nodded.

"Yes, I know."

James looked surprised as he surveyed the red heads expression. She seemed to have calmed down somewhat but the annoyance was still plainly clear.

"How did you figure it out?" he asked quietly.

"Your nicknames and a transfiguration lesson on Animagus to help stimulate my brain." She answered simply before allowing her eyes to narrow again. "You stupid idiot."

James' eyes widened at the hostility in her tone.

"You, all three of you, absolute idiots! What if you had been hurt, or killed? It's_ illegal _for Merlin's sake! You should know better than that!"

He winced at her tirade before his own eyes narrowed and he looked her in the eyes fiercely.

"He needed us Lily! Do you know how hard it if for him to change into a werewolf, how unbearably painful and lonely it is? Having us there gives him sanity and we couldn't stay with him as humans now could we!"

Lily just glared at him still before watching with a small smirk as his eyes dropped to the floor angrily. Then she closed her eyes and counted to ten, feeling the anger and hurt leave her. The worry would stay, there was no way to get rid of it, but it was an emotion she could live with peacefully for now.

A small smile came to her face as she sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, the smile widening slightly as he looked up at her, eyes wide.

"I know James, I know. I just kind of wish you told me." She said softly into his ear before cutting him off as he opened his mouth to argue. "I know why you didn't, it's not your secret to tell, but still…" she frowned slightly before tightening her arms and burying her face into his shoulder.

He sighed heavily before taking one of her hands in his and squeezing it softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't. I wanted to, I really did, but-"

Lily placed a finger on his lips to shush him.

"I know. Remus is lucky to have friends like you."

Then she kissed him softly on the lips before pulling back and staring into his hazel eyes, lit intently by both the fire and a strange sparkle that seemed to grow in his eyes before erupting all over his face, a grin splitting rapidly across his mouth.

"Thanks Lily." He told her, watching as she smiled back at him, his expression and happiness contagious as he leaned in for another kiss, this time deepening it and wrapping his arms around her waist; pulling her onto his lap. She smiled into the kiss before allowing her hands to stray to his hair, feeling the soft locks dance beneath her fingers.

When they could go no longer without proper oxygen they pulled away, resting their foreheads together as they gazed into each others eyes; emerald meeting hazel beautifully.

"I have one last question Lily." James breathed, watching as she raised an eyebrow. "You didn't act any differently to Remus when you figured out he was a werewolf. Why?"

Lily chuckled slightly before pulling back and taking in his face lovingly.

"Should I have? He's still Remus after all. It's not like he can help it if he has a furry little problem right?"

James laughed, throwing back his head with mirth.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Lily-kins, couldn't have said it better myself."

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear reader,**

**I hope you enjoyed this story. I got the inspiration from another story actually where Lily found out about their night time escapades whilst already being with James. I didn't like how they did it so I decided to write it myself and this is what came out. Personally I think this is how she would react. What do you think? Review and tell me please; for all I know I have Lily totally wrong and its nice to see what people's different variations of her are. ; )**

**Animeloveramy**

**In dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own -Dumbledore**

**AnimeAiedail**


End file.
